How to Train Your Dragon oneshots
by PoisonGreenApples
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots. Reviews are welcome and so is helpful criticism but please don't be mean.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup loved flying. The way the cold, icy wind whistled past his ears and through his hair. The way the land; all the trees, sheep and buildings, shrunk to such an insignificant size as he soared way above them. The way the salty spray from the sea splashed up at his face, should he ever fly close enough.

Hiccup loved flying. But only on Toothless.

Flying on Toothless was exhilarating and relaxing and terrifying all at once. Flying on other dragons...wasn't. He had flown on other dragons lots of times, for a variety of reasons, but never had it felt the same as flying on Toothless - it had always felt...dull.

Hiccup didn't know why flying on toothless felt so special to him. Maybe it was because of all the time he had spent, at the beginning, trying to train Toothless. Hours upon days upon weeks of watching and waiting and patience were spent before he had been allowed to touch the dragon; a simple hand on his snout; and yet, it was still a massive declaration of trust. For Toothless to have gone from shying away from an innocently intentioned hand in fear, to allowing himself to be ridden, showed the large amount of trust he had for Hiccup.

Maybe that's why flying on Toothless was special.

Maybe it was because when he was flying on Toothless he was never fully in control. Hiccup made the decisions, hiccup controlled the tail, but if Toothless disagreed with him he would make it known by a slap from his ears. All the other dragons did as he said when flying, if they disliked his path or instructions they showed no objections or protests; he was the dragon trainer, the dragon conqueror -dragons obeyed him. Toothless was different. Toothless chose the path they took just as much as he did, Toothless gave instructions just as much as he did. They were co-pilots when flying, neither more dominant than the other.

Maybe that's why flying Toothless was special.

Maybe flying on Toothless was special to Hiccup because they weren't master and pet. They were friends. Whenever Hiccup was flying on Toothless, he was with his best friend, going out for an adventure.

Flying with Toothless was exhilarating and relaxing and terrifying to hiccup. Maybe that's why he found it so special.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so according to the thingy, quite a lot of people have read the first chapter, and I have received some reviews, thanks! This story will be updated randomly, probably on days when I have chemistry because that class is so boring I can't help but daydream. Anyways, here's chapter 2.**

* * *

Pitter patter, drip, splat, shiver.

Pitter patter, drip, splat, shiver.

Pitter patter, drip, splat, thunder rumble, lightning flash, shiver.

Hiccup was beginning to hate rain. Actually, that wasn't true; you couldn't live in a place such as Berk and not be accustomed and resigned to the rain. What Hiccup was beginning to hate was being stuck in said rain for hours on end. It had been raining for hours now and it was beginning to show the makings of a mighty, and lengthy, storm.

Great.

Now that he thought about it, Hiccup realised that he probably should've expected something like this, nothing can ever be simple for him; he could be locked in his room without weapons, shields, papers, books and pencils and he would still manage to find trouble (he knows this from experience), so he should've known that a simple, relaxing flight with Toothless would end up being anything but.

Someone up there must have it in for him, there could be no other ex

planation, he thinks as he attempts to find a place that would offer more protection from the rain, under the pathetically bare tree he was using as a shelter. The lack of leaves on this particular tree was making a rather ineffective cover and he was already soaked to the bone.

Pitter patter, drip, splat, shiver.

If he were anyone else, he would be able to fly home and take shelter from the storm in a house, as opposed to his tree, but no, he had to be the one rider with a lightning attractor for a leg, with the one dragon with a lightning attractor for a tail.

Flying in a storm like this with a metal leg is a really good way to get yourself shot out the sky by a lightning bolt, and he had had enough of being electrocuted for a life time, thank you very much.

That just meant that he would be stuck out in the rain, under this tree, until the storm passed. Great.

Pitter patter, drip, splat, shiver.

Pitter patter, drip, splat, shiver.

Pitter patter, drip, splat...

Confused by the lack of rain making its way down his back, Hiccup raised his head and looked skywards, surely the storm couldn't pass so quickly? The only sight that met his eyes was a large expanse of black. Black? It couldn't be night already, it was midday not two hours ago. Turning to the side Hiccup was left staring into the cat-like green eyes of his best friend. Glancing upwards again, he realised there was a large wing covering him, protecting him from the rain.

Hiccup shouldn't have been surprised, Toothless had protected him from far worse enemies than the weather, being a shelter for his rider was something Toothless would gladly do, he didn't know why his human didn't just ask sooner.

Pitter patter, drip, splat.

Pitter patter, drip, splat.

Hiccup still wasn't that pleased about being stuck in the rain. Hiccup still thought that some up there was conspiring against him. But Hiccup had Toothless with him now, so whenever things like this flight go wrong, at least he'll have someone to keep him company. And even protect him from something as relentless as the rain.

* * *

 **Okay, so the whole "electrocuted enough for a lifetime" thing is a reference to the cartoon that was on TV. If you haven't watched it yet you probably should because it's pretty good. Bye bye**


	3. Not a chapter

**This is not a new chapter. My brain has pretty much gone dead at the moment and I can't think of any new chapter ideas right now.**

 **If anyone has any prompts or ideas for a oneshot I could write please feel free to let me know. Otherwise, I will update again whenever I think of a new idea (hopefully soon)**

 **Sorry for anyone waiting for an actual update, your going to have to wait a it longer.**

 **:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Sorry it's been so long but I've been really busy. This chapter is AU, but not that AU, I hope you like it, please review and I look forward to hearing from you. I actually have a lot of ideas buzzing around my head right now so it should be too long before I update again.**

Sometimes, in the corner of his eye, he sees it. A flash of purple-y black, a glimpse of shiny scales, a brief moment of staring into a bright, animalistic, green eye. He didn't know what it was, but it was always around, always watching him, yet he rarely saw it. Hiccup knew he should be terrified, at the very least unnerved, but he wasn't. It, whatever it was, had been following him since he could remember, it had never hurt him. It had never approached him or made him feel threatened.

That didn't mean Hiccup wasn't a little bit shaken the times when he looked in the mirror, or out the window late at night, and saw those unblinking green eyes staring back.

Then winter came and brought with it the snow. That's when he started noticing the foot prints. They were large, and looked as though they were made by someone, or something, heavy. That wasn't what Hiccup was interested about though, no what he was interested in was that these footprints appeared where ever Hiccup went, what Hiccup was interested in was that they were always warm, like they had only just been made. It was coming closer.

And so it carried on. Footprints came closer, glimpses happened more often, Hiccup found himself staring into those strange eyes for longer. The new thing was the rustling of leaves or the snapping of twigs. Hiccup couldn't decide if emit /emwas becoming foolishly overconfident, or if it was doing it on didn't know which option was more concerning.

~~Line break~~Line break~~Line break~~Line break~~

Hiccup sat on the ground, leaning against a fallen emtree,/em making the most of the rare sunshine, when suddenly, something blocked the light, casting a shadow over him. Cautiously, slowly, he opened one eye. It was there. It was staring back.

He blinked, emit /emwas still there. A break in the pattern.

"H-h-hello." The stutter was caused by either surprise or fear, Hiccup didn't know which; he had every reason to be surprised, he had every reason to be fearful. Sat before him was a large scaled beast, with a long tail, black scales and great wings folded neatly at its sides. Large, animalistic, intelligent, green eyes were staring at him, as the beast opened its mouth into what resembled a smile.

"Huh... No teeth."


End file.
